tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Actors List
The Actors List is a master guide to characters and their real-life counterparts for those that are interested. The ITEA * Josie Maran - Lucienne Christophe * Emily Deschanel - Cassandra Flick * Cecilia Cheung - Hui Lan * Charlize Theron - Marika Bran * Doukissa Nomikou - Tasia Spiro * Edward Norton - Jean-Baptiste Odilon * Timothy Olyphant - Ivan Popov * Til Schweiger - Dieter Bran * Reshma Shetty - Gitana Brook * Jeremy Piven - David Falk * Gemma Atkinson - Eva Bingham * Elizabeth Banks - Rachel Clarke * Eduardo Noriega - Gaspar Guevara * Kate Nauta - Rhonda Evens * Michelle Rodriguez - Carmen Pared * Sofia Milos - Sophie Katsopolis * Jennifer Lopez - Palmira Tiago * Maryse Ouellet - Ariel Landry * Paula Patton - Makeda Getachew * Autumn Reeser - Katie Grant * Jordana Brewster - Mia Santos * Briana Evigan - Jelena Hendraille * Simon Pegg - William Volt * Johnathan Rhys-Meyers - Travis Paddington * Laura Vandervoort - Colette Landry * Olivier Martinez - Rafael Calado * Masi Oka - Juro Takashi * Billie Piper - Lori Jones * Eva La Rue - Suzanna Ortiz-Volt * Michelle Krusiec - Miranda Ohala * Jared Leto - Caesar Francisco * Takuya Kimura - Takahishi Nakamura * Alessio Sakara - Marcus Corrado * Pumwaree Yodkamol - Malai Kasem * Zoe Saldana - Kioni Abasi * Sasha Alexander - Anna Federov * Olivia Wilde - Nessa Kelly * Jina Song - Hyun Su * Michelle Ryan - Christina Merritt * Adrianne Palicki - Yelena Nikitin * Jason Statham - Matthew Strathairn * Summer Glau - Megan Gage * Sarah Shahi - Parisa Golzar * Minka Kelly - Camille Lambert * Leonardo Nam - Zachary Song * David Tennant - Jason Holland * Ryan Phillippe - Rurik Chekhol * Victor Webster - Victor Morozov * Milo Ventimiglia - Gregory Barnes * Yvonne Strahovski - Tatiana Lebedev * Allison Mack - Anna Sokolov * Catherine Zeta-Jones - Sonia Castillo * John Barrowman - Michael Bradford * Aldis Hodge - Erik Brink * Tina Casciani - Grazia Lombardi * Alex O'Laughlin - Ian Blake * Claire Van Der Boom - Alexandra Blake * Oded Fehr - Avrum Zurer * Kristin Kreuk - Nicole Kao * Lauren German - Yeardley Luxby * Emmanuelle Vaugier - Zelda Parker * Selena Gomez - Angelita Castillo * Alaina Huffman - Paige Saunders * Amy Acker - Nancy Colfax * Sean Lock - Rory Becker * Elisabeth Röhm - Lina Maier * Vincent Cassel - Noah Durand * Felicia Day - Coriander Blankfein * Alan Tudyk - Zenon Sokalski * Elizabeth Mitchell - Janelle Gallegos * Elsa Pataky - Esther Torres * Moon Bloodgood - Jin Pierce * Adam Baldwin - Franklin Adams * Karl Urban - Perry Pike * Jeremy Renner - Leonard Sharp * Molly Quinn - Evie Woods * Christopher Irvine - Irvine McFarland * Liz Vassey - Zora Jugovic * Ali Larter - Ashe McArthur * Gemma Arterton - Tavia Highfield * Anna Chapman - Hayden Briggs * Tabrett Bethell - Ione Hales * Rachelle LeFevre - Genevieve Bonnet * Sasha Jackson - Gemma Olson * John Cho - Andrew Chin * Jessica Chobot - Dianna Traynor * Rosamund Pike - Harriet Waler * Gemma Chan - Qi Sun * Lauren Lee Smith - Sharon Clarke * Rochelle Aytes - Leila Banks * Leelee Sobieski - Addison Finn * Candice Beckman-Ehrlich - Celina Swan * Stacy Haiduk - Twila Oswin * Aimee Garcia - Octavia Fierro * Jessica Boehrs - Katinka Andres * James Roday - Shawn Barnaby * Heidi Lucas - Kaylee Kao * Charlotte Sullivan - Marjorie Hopkins * Megan Boone - Janine Radcliff * Ruth Negga - Keren Defar * Swayze Valentine - Hildur Sinason * Nina Dobrev - Zhenya Velitchkov * Aisha Tyler - Aisha Reynolds Interpol * Clive Owen - Raymond Bishop * Sophie Marceau - Julienne Bertrand * Grace Park - Janice Wang * Danielle Vasinova - Kathleen Rudd * Sophia Myles - Larissa Penbrook * Ryan Reynolds - Jake Driscoll * Jeremy Lindsey Taylor - Peter Colsen * Missy Peregrym - Grace Tremblay * Seamus Dever - Daniel O'Toole * Nathan Fillion - Ryan Tully * Hilarie Burton - Ava Price * Joshua Jackson - Nicolas Jasperson * Pascale Hutton - Kira Roman * Shane West - Ezekiel Brown * Marg Helgenberger - Emily Price * Salli Richardson-Whitfield - Paulina Samford * Noureen DeWulf - Nadia Kovar * Adrienne Janic - Jelisaveta Milovanović * Cote de Pablo - Chelo Suarez * Manu Bennett - Talon Bardsley * Miesha Tate - Ursula Reiniger * Hettienne Park - Iseul Kwan * Jennifer Ehle - Katrina Kraft * Kathleen Robertson - Slaine Labrie * Sarah Clarke - Tasha Polzin * Kim Raver - Alayna Rickard * Annie Wersching - Nikola Hummel * Penny Johnson Jerald - Elicia Sinclair * Navi Rawat - Padma Avninder * Michelle Gomez - Marisa Guerrero * Aidy Bryant - Ludwika Gorecki * Kate McKinnon - Emilija Simonis * Rinko Kikuchi - Mai Wakahisa * Tadanobu Asano - Sakata Hashimoto * Kirsty Lee Allan - Nelly White * Daniel Ewing - Warren Durant * Michael Hyatt - Kahina Van der Byl * Ginnifer Goodwin - Marine Pelletier * Teresa Avia Lim - Yang Bai * Jenya Lano - Ilesa Zino * Anarosa De Eizaguirre Butler - Shannon Sparks Europol * Karolina Kurakova - Darina Zajic * Stana Katic - Mira Stolar * Malin Akerman - Tekla Malmer * Eddie Shin - Roland Chang * Conrad Coleby - Eckhart Lehmann * Lilian Garcia - Esmeralda Pena * Abigail Hawk - Vanja Alexandersen * Betsy Brandt - Corina Berset * Melissa Anderson - Katja Alberink Metropolitan Police Service * John Cleese - Nigel Flick * Ray Park - Conrad Kennedy * Janet Montgomery - Willow Crewe * Naoko Mori - Shiori Yoshida * Mark Sheppard - Rhys Adams * Jaime Murray - Delora Butler * Nicole Kidman - Emily Woods * Jerome Flynn - Layton Covington * Tehmina Sunny - Sharmila Darzi * Naomie Harris - Elmira Monae * Noomi Rapace - Ulrika Stendahl * Laura Whitmore - Rowan Kearney Los Angeles Police Department * Claire Coffee - Regina Brennan * Lucy Liu - Naomi Yen * Jessica Steen - Maria Lacayo * Sarah Michelle Gellar - Tania DeWinter * Jennifer Carpenter - Deborah Hill * Katie Cassidy - Aston Collins * Sarah Silverman - Sylvia Trench * Stephanie Beatriz - Florina Escalante * Jennifer Garner - Olyvia Wilkerson * Li BingBing - Ruth Yinping * Carla Gallo - Gina Gagliardi * Sandra Smith - Deena Rush * Tracy Ifeachor - Jen Chelle * Paige Turco - Wilma Seeger * Ophelia Lovibond - Sharise Bray * Kaitlin Doubleday - Kimber Coombs * Rachel Nichols - Chasity Sudworth * Caterina Murino - Tecla Morello Federal Bureau of Investigation * Sarah Jones - Maxine Adler * Mariska Hargitay - Lucille Hayworth * Clea DuVall - Mhairi Smith * William Sadler - Martin Sumner * Jonathan Good - Blake Sumner * Ben Savage - Jack Rome * Danielle Fishel - Jessica Shaw * Rebecca Hall - Caroline Bishop * Trieste Kelly Dunn - Judy Murphy * Alyssa Milano - Clarice Hackett * Michelle Lukes - Anise Diaz * Vera Farmiga - Lilia Kozel Drug Enforcement Administration * Mary McDonnell - Kayln Winship * Melissa Fumero - Marianela Zambrano * Marisa Ramirez - Nydia Araullo * Gay-Yee Westerhoff - Nuan-Yu Davis * Eos Chater - Elspeth Westerhoff * Tania Davis - Eos Hanson * Elspeth Hanson - Tania Chater * Ice T - Luther Traven * Stephen Amell - Gordon Shepperd * Rick Cosnett - Connor McKay * Deborah Ann Woll - Daffney Sangster Cheon Ninja Force * Arden Cho - Ichi * Will Yun lee - Han Po * Vanessa Evigan - Hwajae * Dichen Lachman - Saeko Rhee * Namie Amuro - Suzume Sarutobi * Nan Yu - Tokki * Olivia Cheng - Rei Other Law Enforcement and Military * Chang Chen - Tommy Chen * Esther Canadas - Chloe Vega * Dani Martin - Dario Cortez * Javier Bardem - Vasco Arroyo * Hu Jun - Yan Yun * Diane Lane - Mallory Keaton * Chris Noth - Lennie Logan * Sachie Hara - Hikaru Nakamura * Michelle Yeoh - Xue Lan * Rob Riggle - Mitchell Butler * Michael Shanks - Daniel Hall * Jet Li - Fei Zhang * Hugh Jackman - Patrick Howlett * Anita Briem - Valdis Magnusson * Tia Texada - Chata De La Toro * Erica Durance - Britney Landon * Nicholas Tse - Bo Lan * Ivana Miličević - Tanja Marusic * Konnie Huq - Riya Khan * Josh Holloway - Leon Perrault * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau - Luka Popov * Piper Perabo - August Kuris * Bryce Dallas Howard - Cecilia Merricks * Mena Suvari - Randy Summerfield * Lizette Carrion - Filomena Zamoramo * Katie Barberi - Augustina Sala * Elaine Tan - Rosario Luan * Dev Patel - Chadwick Pillai * Julia Benson - Lucy James * Evangeline Lilly - Juliet Austen * Kō Shibasaki - Kohaku Sato * Lesley-Ann Brandt - Kalysta Fairclough * Sara McMann - Charlie Ripley * Amanda Nunes - Tereza Freitas * Rachel Luttrell - Tendai Lohrenz * Jackie Earle Haley - Vince Stark * Indira Varma - Seema Bullock * Bruce Campbell - Frank Mazza * Sarah Harding - Gisa Reitz * Cristiane Justino - Antonia Barros * Gretchen Wilson - Annabeth Jervis * Rachel McAdams - Kerena Ewart * Marina Squerciati - Lora Dinapoli * Dana Davis - Aniyah Franklin * Trinity McCray - Zuri Dalitso * Melania Knauss - Milka Jankovic * Shadia Simmons - Nevada Massey * Emma Ishta - Aniya Luxby * Judy Greer - Albina Scheer * Élodie Yung - Makara Soun * Veronica Ngo - Lanh Nguyen * Steffinnie Phrommany - Kawena Racha * Alicia Lagano - Tatjana Reiniger * Susanna Reid - Clarette Deering Spydoll Inc * Jang Nara - Chloe Noi * Kendra James - Jamie Mosley * Alexandra Dahlström - Kyla Abonde * Sung-Hi Lee - Trisha Tanaka * Kendra James - Rebecca Mosley * Amber Valletta - Irene McNeil * Kristen Miller - Vicky Sandrosi * Keira Knightley - Janna Brinwells * Nicki Minaj - Crystal Barnes * Becki Newton - Mina Janssen * Josie Lauren - Fiona Diaz * Leslie Mann - Mona St. Claire * Mizuo Peck - Jane Crazyeagle * Cécile de France - Rene Pierre * Serena Williams - Toni Waters * Venus Williams - Billi Waters * Robyn Fenty - Rose Fame * Stefani Germanotta - Briar Haines * Jennifer Hudson - Callista Hart * Janelle Monae - Poodle McDaniels * Kat Deluna - Kara Sanchez * Mai Kuraki - Kami Mori * Melanie Fiona - Sasha McDaniels * Katherine Heigl - Leslie Schulz * Naomi Watts - Alexis Sutherland Paradise Foundation * Donald Sutherland - Ronald Fisher * Joaquim De Almeida - Julio Sanchez * Constance Zimmer - Ashley Tisdale * Josie Bissett - Karen Draskal * Naomi Watts - Alexis Sutherland * Katherine Heigl - Leslie Schulz * Paula Graces - Veronica Estes * Ksenia Sukhinova - Adrianna Dashkov * Isla Fisher - Jennifer Yates * Aishwarya Rai - Rajni Arora * Rick Hoffman - Seth Greenberg * Shirley Manson - Pauline Foley * Christina Cox - Lynette Foxx Ouroboros/Stilton Corporation/Gorgon Sisterhood * Malcolm McDowell - Richard Stilton * Nolan North - Drake Stilton * Chace Crawford - Xavier Alberic * Chuck Liddell - Derek Grisham * Jonah Hill - Barry Finnegan * Isha Koppikar - Chetana Shenkar * Mickie James - Tamaya Qillaq * Zhang Ziyi - Zhen Shan * Shawn Ashmore - Mike Bailey * Rena Mero - Patricia Mero * Tricia Helfer - Sarah Hardy * Gail Kim - Canella Kim * Stacy Keibler - Darcy Keibler * Scarlett Johansson - Selena Chandler * Vinnie Jones - Thomas Hood * Lena Headey - Marian Bell * Chanty Sok - Kai * Sarah Chalke - Elizabeth Baker * Padma Lakshmi - Shanta Rangan * Amy Jo Johnson - Sloane Taylor * Paris Hilton - Maris Stilton * Dulce Maria - Amelia Paz * Maite Perroni - Graciela Morano * Sharon Stone - Rina Corde * Eric Bana - Trent Daniels * Paula Abdul - Cara Fairstein * Steve Austin - Roy Austin * Pamela Adlon - Sherri Slade * Jacqueline MacInnes Wood - Francesca Alonzo * Charlotte Coyle - Giselle Woodward Fortune Finders * Stephanie Garcia - Roza Martinez * Brianna Garcia - Izzy Martinez * Trish Stratus - Val Straton * Phil Brooks - Giles Taureau * Stephen Farrelly - Frank Strum * Ted DiBiase Jr - Harold Winters * Michael Mizanin - James McWhirter * Cody Runnels - Milo McNeil Howe Street Boys * Noel Clarke - Neil Deacon * Gareth David-Lloyd - Dylan Kinnock * Freema Agyeman - Natalie Hudgens * Karen Gillan - Mildred Boothe * Arthur Darvill - Adam Chesterton * Anjli Mohindra - Vina Rai Chevauchée * Eva Green - Roselle Deniau * Léa Seydoux - Delphine Tailler * CJ Perry - Roksana Kuznetsov * Julia Volkova - Yeva Vasilyev * Sara Jessica Parker - Ambre Babineaux Utopia Holdings * Kiefer Sutherland - Scott Dawson * Maggie Q - Ryoshi Dawson * Paula Graces - Veronica Estes * Park Ji Hoon - Naoko Kobayashi * Roselyn Sanchez - Izel Cortez * Alexz Johnson - Susan Richards * Elise Gatien - Jessica Drew * Kelly Rowland - Torre Myers * Molly Culver - Mary Beth Talbot * Shenae Grimes - Janet Van Dyne * Alycia Purrott - Heather Douglas * Jessica Lucas - Monica Rambeau * Melyssa Ford - Carol Danvers * Kea Wong - Natalia Romanova * Valerie Cruz - Sarita Delgado * Kate del Castillo - Teresita Zuniga * Eva Mendes - Rosalina Vasquez * Ksenia Sukhinova - Adrianna Dashkov * Kim TaeYeon - Joo-Hyun Seo * Jung SooYeon - Tae-Yeon Kim * Lee SoonKyu - Soo-Yeon Jung * Hwang MiYoung - Soon-Kyu Lee * Kim HyoYeon - Mi-Young Hwang * Kwon Yuri - Hyo-Yeon Kim * Choi SooYoung - Yuri Kwon * Im Yoona - Soo-Young Choi * Seo JooHyun - Yoona Im * Vanessa Branch - Maria Hill * Vanessa Williams - Valentine Mitchell * Linda Cardellini - Melody Forsythe * Elizabeth Perkins - Sondra Parker * Jennifer Connelly - Helen Darwin * Debi Mazar - Bonnie Corleone * Jessica Biel - Casey Adams * Sela Ward - Lillian Carmichael * Abbie Cornish - Kate Keller * Gal Gadot - Gabi Lachman * Gina Carano - Parker Reich * Rose Rollins - Greta Stevens * Odette Annable - River Peck * Meagan Good - Catherine Harper * Nora Greenwald - Ellen Morrison * Kiana Tom - Mandy Mahina * Bahar Sommekh - Nefreri Chalthoum * Kelly Preston - Katrina Vanholt * Bethe Correia - Nela Lobo * Rodrigo Hilbert - Christiano Machado Dragon's Den * Sandra Hess - Tiamat * Beyoncé Knowles - Tigress * Amy Dumas - Tarantula * Cat Zingano - Mako * Jenna Morasca - Cottonmouth * Ana Julaton - Panther * Erin Cummings - Fox * Sarah Wayne Callies - Caracal * Fan BingBing - Leopard * Diana Knight - King Cobra * Caity Lotz - Carrion Crow * Jolene Blalock - Honey Badger * Robin Thede - Mamba Sombra de la Mano * Morena Baccarin - Leocadia Braga * Eloy Azorin - Reinaldo Azorin * Mario Casas - Cirino Casas * Kate Del Castillo - Teresita Zuniga Imagawa Clan * Ken Watanabe - Shingen Imagawa * Kōji Seto - Yosuke Imagawa * Mao Inoue - Kaoru Yoshimoto * Christy Hemme - Kaguya Saito Stone Enterprises * Blake Lively - Erika Stone * Shiri Appleby - Monica Stein * Jewel Staite - Caitlin Trafford * Sarah Lancaster - Mary Hamilton * Kim Cattrall - Ingrid Stone * Melora Hardin - Dayna Richardson * Andrea Roth - Amelia Wallace * Morgan Fairchild - Vivian Skye * Kyle Maclochlan - Eric Stone * James Cromwell - Abraham Royce * Kerri Russell - Melissa Barton * Christina Hendricks - Saffron Westlake * Armie Hammer - John Kelly * Christine Taylor - Sheila McGowan * Kristanna Loken - Malin Danby * Marissa Dyan - Irene Richter * Eve Torres - Adora Morales * Michelle Borth - Lana Rollins * Marisa Miller - Marissa Hawkins * Jamie Chung - Jia-Ying Lan * Mark Hamill - Blair Mosely * Brent Spiner - Nigel Strom * Lindsay Duncan - Margaret Brooke * Gates McFadden - Beverly Rourke * Avery Brooks - Ben Sweeney * George Takei - Walter Hakkera * Kate Mulgrew - Hillary Lattimer * Marina Sirtis - Layla Scanlon * Terry Farrell - Laurie Sherman * Edward James Olmos - Virgil Salazar * James Morrison - Warner Buchanan * Tim Allen - Oliver Truth * Christine Baranski - Maura Caruso * Tonantzin Carmelo - Joan Reddeer * Katharine McPhee - Rachelle Boswell * Christina Vidal - Bashira Abasi * Erin Cahill - Kayleen Cory * Lisa Ray - Shakti Chowdhury * Janina Gavankar - Dylan Tomboli * Anne Watanabe - Keiko Fujimoto * Jaleel White - Gaston Voclain * Lara Logan - Gidea Theron * Mélissa Theuriau - Carine Christophe * Natalie Morales-Rhodes - Noemi Marquez * Liz Cho - Tiana Park * Brooke Baldwin - Brooklyn Clay * Cari Champion - Elly Bristol * Alessandra Villegas - Ysabel Abano * Angelique Boyer - Angelique Zavala Triangle Security Services * Josh Brolin - Gabriel Reinhart * Kym Jackson - Daphne Alden * Kelli Giddish - Myra Stites * Oscar Jaenada - Hector Nuiz * Sam Rockwell - Brent Harrison * Chris Evans - Joseph Wolfe * Anna Paquin - Raegan Morris * Jacqueline Moore - Lois Picket * Thea Trinidad - Amaya Hernandez * Ayumi Kinoshita - Kazu Shiitaki * Monica Louwerens - Malena Roldan * Ray Stevenson - Chuck Hathaway * Maureen Flannigan - Maurine Mann * Torri Higginson - Therese Norling * Valentina Vezzali - Bruna Ricci Otaku LA * Drake Bell - Tucker Holmes * Brittney Irvin - Bianca Whitman * Tom Felton - Nathan Lancer * Thomas Dekker - James Hewitt * Maki Horikita - Umiko Pine * Gabrielle Christian - Krystal George * Camilla Luddington - Ashlee Norman * Jeananne Goossen - Camilla Livingston * Anna Kendrick - Kayla Eaton * Melinda Clarke - Carol Wilford Tucker Holmes's Collection * Milla Jovovich - Tatiana Zudovsky * Naturi Naughton - Candice Robins * Fukada Kyoko - Hitomi Maki * Isla Fisher - Jennifer Yates * Ellen Barkin - Zoe Hollander * Deborah Secco - Lara Zanella * Valeria Mazza - Annika Ostergard * Lauren Ambrose - Angela Schwarz * Rachel Bilson - Anastasia Stephanos * Olivia Crocicchia - Carly Goodwin * Kate Upton - Rhayne Weber * Isha Koppikar - Chetana Shenkar Maggie Yen's Collection * Katy Perry - Kelly Creek * Amber Tamblyn - Connie Soyer * Kristen Wiig - Belinda Frazier * Michelle Monaghan - Dana Callahan * Ellie Kemper - Trish King * Amy Poehler - Iris Brenden * Leah Renee Cudmore - Sally Richardson * Amanda Bynes - Amanda Burns * Christina Aguilera - Emma Vargas * Lauren Mayhew - Tabitha Lemier * Park Gyuri - Michelle Gim Lady Raptors * Katrina Bowden - Kat Vaughn * Lena Gercke - Mel Donavan * Ashley Tisdale - Britney Summers * America Ferrera - Diane Cruz * Lea Michele - Tess Vole * Karthika Nair - Sarala Rohit * Leah Pipes - Payson Quinn * Arielle Kebbel - Danica Riley * Jamie Lynn Spears - Justine Zimmerman * Aimee Teegarden - Sunny Dakota * Ayumi Hamasaki - Ayane Nakamura * Jenna Ushkowitz - Chrissy Pak * Jessica Lee Rose - Rae Sullivan * Amanda Westlake - Mandy Eastwood * Uma Thurman - Diane King * Leighton Meester - Veronica Parker * Julie Benz - Glenda Peyton * Yvette Nicole Brown - Gabrielle Ward * Monica Raymund - Fay Mochata * Barbara Dunkelman - Leah McKean * Julianne Hough - Skyler Tannen * Heather Morris - Marsha Robinson * Meagan Tandy - Rena Witt * Jurnee Smollett - Satchel Gagnier * Hilary Swank - Elaine Burbank * Ariane Andrew - Trishana Thompson * Jennette McCurdy - Jeanette Paulson Phi Sigma Delta * Brittany Snow - Amber Prescott * Hillary Duff - Kelsey Wick * Emma Stone - Jaki Newborn * Lindsay Lohan - Phoebe Monroe * Kim Hyuna - Susie Kim * Shay Mitchell - Leslie Chun * Kristen Stewart - Angel Mathews * Brenda Song - Hannah Kai * Doutzen Kroes - Kalania Scholvo * Francia Raisa - Roxana Ruiz * Jennifer Freeman - Vanessa Marx * Deanna Casaluce - Tami Tyler * Sasha Gray - Nina Nichols * Lucy Hale - Rose Mazza * Peta Wilson - Beatrice Weiner * Italia Ricci - Elise Alexander * Aly Michalka - Brandy Graves * Alexandra Dreyfus - Mercela Brennan * Eileen Boylan - Jasmine Alvarez * Maki Horikita - Umiko Pine DSC Cheerleaders * Katrina Bowden - Julie Vaughn * Rachel Clare Hurd-Wood - Pamela Flipspatrick * Kellie Pickler - Kelli McAdams * Cassie Scerbo - Stephanie Kinloch * Miley Cyrus - Brianne Walsh * Shawn Johnson - Rita Hemp * Ayla Kell - Anne Noah * Samantha Munro - Missy Pine * Evan Rachel Wood - Carmen Inglewood * Taylor Swift - Zella Krueger Decker State College Students and Staff * Yin Chang - Maggie Yen * Ciara Harris - Kansas Wilkins * Jessica Simpson - Sandy Vanholt * Sarah Palin - Sandra Packlin * Amanda Seyfried - Friday * Zac Efron - Chet Powers * Marcia Cross - Samantha Ross * Sara Ramirez - Maribel Reyes * Aaron Johnson - Mark Bomer * Amerie Rogers - Celeste Green * Emma Roberts - Maxine Reed * Jaimie Alexander - Casey Jackson * Jessie Camacho - Nicole Mendez * Bianca Lawson - Jillian Perry * William Fichtner - Charles Gilbert * Rob Zombie - Justin Lang * Alan Cumming - Francis Morgan * Lauryn Hill - Vanda Smith * Chris Hemsworth - Andrew Patton * Chris Owen - Ronald Peck * Perrey Reeves - Kim Peters * Richard Jenkins - Oliver Jennings * Kim Johnston Ulrich - Pattie Daniels * Mark Ruffalo - Nicolas Reynolds * Rupert Wyatt - Cliff Rhodes * Megan Mullally - Piper Cross * Sofia Vergara - Nadine Vargas * Torrie Wilson - Tori Finlay * Lynda Carter - Sharon Flanagan * Jenny McCarthy - Peggy Sharp * Carey Mulligan - Brie Lawson * Sara Rue - Molly Desmond * Jessy Schram - Ruth Sterling * Ashley Hinshaw - Laura Blair * Jennifer Lawrence - Cassidy Rivers * Mary Elizabeth Winstead - Josie Maran * Amy Smart - Tiffany Thomas * Nicholas Braun - Zack Norris * Christopher Mintz-Plasse - Adam Weeks * Demi Moore - Oriana Donnelly * Queen Latifah - Jesse Crane * John C Reilly - Carl Fenton * Martin Sheen - Theodore Bartlett * Ben Stiller - Julian Wills * Debra Messing - Terri Grant * Laurence Fishburne - Winston Masters * Anthony LaPaglia - Elliot McCoy * Rachel Weisz - Marlee O'Connell * Bo Jackson - Josh Chambers * Robert Patrick - Rome Armstrong * Anton Yelchin - Allan McBride * Liam Hemsworth - London Troughton * Colton Haynes - Lewis Troughton * Maria Gabriela - Genesis Salazar * Elisabeth Harnois - Morgan Russell * Poppy Montgomery - Flora Wade * Amy Adams - Constance Rogers * Keiko Kitagawa - Jade Heron * Whitney Thompson - Laney Willows * Seychelle Gabriel - Shera Cruz * Jordan Hinson - Tiera Cavanaugh * Allison Scagliotti - Tigerlily Dawin * Gage Golightly - Mary Reinhart * Kelsey Chow - Chelsey Wei * Liev Schreiber - Lance Raymer * Christy Clark - Kaley Hurst * Anna Sidorova - Sofiya Maksimov * Marjean Holden - Jean Buckner * Sharika Ripoll - Talita Rojas * Kat Graham - Liliana Cassano * Marcia Gay Harden - Delilah Irons * Emily Bett Rickards - Felicity Kaplan * Cassadee Pope - Marlene Hinshaw * Kristin Dos Santos - Denice Brand * Kerry Washington - Maya Kalford * Raven-Symoné - Kristina Johnson * Allison Tolman - Tracy Dillard * Allison Williams - Taya Fairweather * Katie Holmes - Sigourney Rossum * Shailene Woodley - Raylene Winslet * Alex Breckenridge - Caitlin Trask * Amy Okuda - Yasu Mizoshima * Candice Swanepoel - Ariane Stander * Amber Heard - Rachel Packlin * Sophie Turner - Katarin Boothe * Helan Abdulla - Sirin Rashow * Ashley Callingbull - Sage Rainbird Malibu State College Students and Staff * Christine O'Donnell - Christine Packlin * Jonathan Frakes - Derik Cooper * Nan Zhang - Mei Lueng * Jessalyn Gilsig - Denise Cameron * Jennifer Tisdale - Tracy Summers * Q'orianka Kilcher - Malie Kealoha * Kaylyn Kyle - Deidre Howard * April Pearson - Olivia Daniels * Erin Heatherton - Harper Whyte * Yuriko Yoshitaka - Yumi Motochika * Shanica Knowles - Brea Montgomery * Amy Gumenick - Tea Jacobsen * Mekenna Melvin - Dina Leone * Lyndsy Fonseca - Lina Leone * Brie Larson - Angie Shanowski * Jenna-Louise Coleman - Adison McBride * Natalie Dreyfuss - Vickie Troughton * Christina Applegate - Jessie McDonald * Jennifer Aniston - Catalina Freeman * Lisa Kudrow - Vanna Gordon * Courteney Cox - Adrienne Levitt * Erika Fong - Danielle Luo * Brittany Anne Pirtle - Marcia Voss * Rose McIver - Penelope Cupo * Olivia Tennet - Mickie Whyte * Anna Hutchison - Stella Louiselle * Caitlin Murphy - Jewel Boswick * Melanie Vallego - Imee Navarro * Samantha Barks - Alice Blundell * Dora Burge - Jody Kirkland * Sam Neill - Richmond Conway * Willa Holland - Dakota Jackson * Julie Bowen - Harley Donati * Samantha Quan - Alyssa Toh * Tula Contostavlos - Pelagia Megalos * Cher Lloyd - Annabeth Haas * Jennifer Hale - Babs Woodham * Yingluck Shinawatra - Pakpao Metharom * Jacquelyn Velvets - Mae Andrewson * Yuna Kim - Eun Kwan * Lindsay Ellis - Stace Hart * Chelsie Hightower - Lorrie Timberlake * Halston Sage - Maple Torchwick * Alexandra Shipp - Sayen Begay * Katie Akins - Dusty Lynton * Charlotte Evans - Malandra Gary * Lea Zawada - Gayle Butcher * Taraji P. Henson - Pearl Rubin * Tenille Dashwood - Brook Josephson * Dawn Marie Psaltis - Ciara Bassanelli * Sally Martin - Martine Vailler * Rhoda Montemayor - Claudia Palado * Dakota Johnson - Tina Deauxma * Riley Voelkel - Tory Kaplan Other College Students and Teachers * Kelly Vitz - Iris Schindler * Elyse Levesque - Tyra Jones * David Blue - Robin Bilson * Matthais Schweighofer - Felix Heinz * Mila Kunis - Ivana Kerensky * Tia Carrere - Hillary Fox * Brandon Fraser - Kenneth Pike * Susan Lucci - Melina Christophe * Hunter Parrish - Filipe Nilsen * Hallee Hirsh - Carrie Miles * Sora Aoi - Rei Tami * Jessica Lowndes - Kristie Jo * Alice Greczyn - Lane Vole * Meryl Steep - Barbara Gilmore * Gwyneth Paltrow - Pepper Tully * Grace Gummer - Delisa Gilmore * Eliza Dushku - Andrea Lumani * India de Beaufort - Olivia Covington * Jennifer Lawrence - Pearl Berman * Ashley Benson - Joanie Layton * Olivia Culpo - Ashley Balsano * Luisa D'Oliviera - Christiana Ocampo * Christiana Leucas - Luisa Jimenez * Teresa Palmer - Erin Mathews * Emilia Clarke - Sally Edison * Brooke Lyons - Moira Kelly * Chloe Bennet - Alesia Ashworth * Rachel Hendrix - Kara Rollins * Andy Lau - Jin Kim * Isabella Castillo - Emiliana Peláez * Danica McKellar - Galia Lazarus * Natalie Gumede - Malia Mnangagwa * Analeigh Tipton - Leigh Bancroft * Kristen Prout - Heather Graeme Models Inc * Ellen Barkin - Zoe Hollander * Jennifer Morrison - Kathryn Summers * Abigail Spencer - Tanya Frost * Elena Satine - Diane West * Kaley Cuoco - Haley Leone * Adriana Lima - Lola Mateo * Emily Blunt - Amy Spring * Freida Pinto - Vera Graham * Yaya DaCosta - Diedra Sawyer * Kate Ryan - Chene Francois * Lynhthy Nguyen - Chi Ross * Aarti Mann - Sashi Rao * Nicky Whelan - Audrey Burke * Katie Cassidy - Lisa Collins * Renée Felice Smith - Shay Linn * Elizabeth Henstridge - Margo Sims * Marion Cotillard - Charlene Masters * Jenny Chu - Cindy Vu * Christine Honey Cruz - Anastasia Ramos * Riley Keough - Michelle Boback * Candice Patton - Mandi Sparrow * Penelope Marquez - Renata De Soto * Nanzeen Contractor - Sarika Narang Cordelia Modeling Agency * Janice Dickinson - Cordelia Hutcherson * Chelsea Handler - Virginia Baker * Bar Refaeli - Tal Reubenstein * Hilary Rhoda - Kitty Drake * Kate Mara - Eva Hallowell * Ali Larter - Alison McArthur * Rima Fakih - Gaella Hayek * Alexa Havins - Kristine Emerson * Valerie Wyndham - Gratia Rheingen Persephone's Books * Ming-Na Wen - Gloria Wong * Brooklyn Decker - Calista Suvari * Melissa Rauch - Joy Kent * Simon Helberg - John Kellan * Lindsey Shaw - Faith Drummond * Gloria Garayua - Carla Soto * Justina Machado - Rita Ortega * Carlos Mencia - Jose Castillo * Amber Stevens - Kya Crane Fetishist Wax Museum * Julianne Moore - Merilyn Kent * Katee Sackhoff - Mallory Blancard * Judy Reyes - Carla Perez * Matt Barr - Chris Picket * Chi McBride - Morris Winslow * Kane Kosugi - Sasuke Deguchi * Lori Heuring - Clarissa Orsini * Tanya Allen - Felicity Stewart * Gabrielle Union - Teresa Chambers * Kelly Overton - Libby Prophet * Don Cheadle - Tyler Reese * Anna Akana - Saki Akiyama * Bex Taylor-Klaus - Reanna Jernigan * Alana de la Garza - Ariadna Melendez Eighth Wonder * Kim Loan - Tina Ly * Nicole Oring - June Wing * Jamie Szantyr - Angelina Snowe * Alexa Vega - Denise Ortega * Natalie Neidhart - Maci Kerns * Milena Roucka - Nisha Mendez * Sarona Reiher - Shawna Raye * April Mendez - Keleena Ortiz * Zivile Raudoniene - Isobel Kozlov * Victoria Crawford - Heidi Jenkins * Celeste Bonin - Jalisa Ambrose * Layla El - Layla Ziane * Megan Gale - Raven Hooks VIP Promotions * Jean Smart - Chelsea Jameson * Connie Britton - Marcie Huxley * Nadine Velazquez - Luna Gonzalez * Marlee Matlin - May Troughton * Tamala Jones - Tamara Philips * Jennifer Esposito - Jacklyn Moreno * Carly Pope - Penny Gingrich * Carla Gugino - Adele Oriolo * Pippa Middleton - Martha Cassidy * Linda Park - Stacy Lee * Casey Wilson - Krista Todd * Amanda Crew - Debbie McNeal * Lauren Conrad - Darcy Mason Foster & McBride * Julia Ling - Madison Yen * David Cross - Levy Foster * Sophia Bush - Kelly Lloyd * William Shatner - Hadrian McBride * Alicia Witt - Kylie McBride * Cassidy Freeman - Tiffany Cross * Rhona Mitra - Michai Roberts * Madison Welch - Loni Jaspers * Taylor Cole - Taylor Channing * Georgie Thompson - Leandra Locke * Christine Woods - Sheena Wilks * Lauren Holly - Lorna Majors * Richard Ayoade - Lester Bowman * Johnny Galecki - Vance Vigel * Amy Pietz - Gertrude Garrett * Jim Parsons - Shelton Dent * Natalie Morales - Katie Gomez * Jenna Fischer - Pam Carrell * Melissa Tang - Lifen Jing * Nicole Eggert - Raine Matheson * Tamara Taylor - Tali Roth * Julia Jones - Sammi Clearwater * Rachael Ancheril - Marlo Sorensen Children of Hecate * Dianna Agron - Tabitha St. Claire * Bridget Fonda - Jillian O'Connor * Marielle Jaffe - Petunia Greer * Jake Gyllenhaal - Isaac Carter * Maggie Gyllenhaal - Annabelle Carter * Sean Bean - Keenan Vole * Chelsea Brummet - Melinda Warren * Michael Emerson - Bernard Fitzgerald * Ivanka Trump - Edita Slavik * Maria Kanellis - Shari Wilcox Statues of Stillsville * Minnie Driver - Myra Cooke * Hayley Atwell - Debra Sanderson * Stanley Tucci - George McVickers * Daveigh Chase - Jodi Ruger * Janina Gavankar - Cleo Singh * Henry Winkler - Timothy Walton * Natalie Dormer - Doreen Jensen * Patrick Renna - Shane Billick * Kel Mitchell - Ray Chambers * Gina Torres - Rene McManus * Nikki Blonsky - Caroline McVickers * Kyle Sullivan - Corwin Picket * John Waters - Joseph Leland * Cynthia Watros - Barbie Westwood * Alexis Bledel - Nicolette Barbeau * Chen Hao - Wendy Wu * Parker Posey - Angie Sweet * Rachel Carpani - Carly Rutledge * Rose McGowan - Kay Schultz * R Lee Ermey - Edgar Fuller * Jason Wiles - Jake Hampton * Margaret Colin - Harley Fuller * Garret Dillahunt - Frank Hammond * Marley Shelton - Judy Conley * Chris Pine - Hank Mueller * Jane Lynch - Shane Morton * April Bowlby - Ashley Simmons * Lorraine Kelly - Lorraine Hammond * Mia Kirshner - Maya Hampton * Shareece Pfeiffer - Sophie Leyton * Hilary Shepard Turner - Hilda Leyton * Nicole Badaan - Holly Adamson * Leah Pinsent - Sara Page * Dean Cain - Donald Westwood * Stephen Baldwin - Terry Page * Margo Martindale - Edith Leland * Allison Janney - Rachel Stills * Olivia D'Abo - Linda Cooper * Shannen Doherty - Sandi Ruger * Ruth Gemmell - Maybel McVickers Turner, Anderson, Kennmore and Edwards * Dilshad Vadsaria - Samia Korai * Natassia Malthe - Camile Kennmore * Lisa Edelstein - Mora Anderson * Robert Downey Jr - Jacob Turner * Terrance Howard - Quincy Edwards * Erica Cerra - Natasha Salvati * Olga Kurylenko - Elvira Smirnov * Nicole Scherzinger - Kirsten Blaze * Katherine Willis - Riley O'Haire * Ewan McGregor - Edwin Branson * Gail O'Grady - Shirley Lancaster * Dwayne Johnson - Brock Regule * Emily Swallow - Miki Miller * Michelle Williams - Jaida Avary * Johnny Messner - Quinlan Bird * Max Martini - Toby Vinson * Robin Tunney - Adria Cooke * Zoe Bell - Eve Mercy * Kelly Brook - Hermione Potter * Liane Balaban - Mari Absolon * Whitney McCauley - Ama Ihejirika * Tao Okamoto - Mitsuko Ueno * Bar Paly - Vladimira Orlov * Cynthia Addai-Robinson - Lorena Afolayan * Burn Gorman - Issac Bentley * LeToya Luckett - Sharlene Auteberry * Chanel West Coast - Natalka Wronski * Suzy Nakamura - Suriko Yamamoto * Rebecca Mader - Francine Bone * Jama Kramer - Kelly Summers * Ashton Kutcher - Austin Blackwood * Taylor Kitsch - Dylan Longstaff * Oliver Hudson - Harry Traylor * Glen Powell - Norris Bloxham * Elizabeth Berkley - Katelin Wyman * Jude Law - Cody Huddleston * Angelique Cabral - Paola Salcedo * Amy Schumer - Charissa Thorley * Tony Hale - Ted Barber * Anna Chlumsky - Jorja Willis * Anna Gunn - Miranda Brock * Laura Fraser - Kyra Seymour * Andrew Lincoln - Randall Studwick * Richard Armitage - Garth Fields Droid Box * Jesse Eisenberg - Joshua Kent * Diane Kruger - Helen Kent * Jennifer Beals - Violet Greer * Beverley Mitchell - Cayley North * Jeannie Mai - Selina Chang * Constance Zimmer - Patience Rimmer * Jenna Dewan Tatum - Keeley Tennison Lingerie Football League * Stephanie McMahon-Levesque - Alicia Ayers * Sara Amato - Meriel Rennold * Danielle Moinet - Summer McGuire * Lacey Adkisson - Lisha Queshire * Mercedes Kaestner-Varnado - Charlize Dubaku * Natalie Eva-Marie Nelson - Luciana Albini * Su Yung - Keara Kwan * Sarah Backman - Vilma Knutsen * Taryn Terrell - Candy Rupertson * Saraya-Jade Bevis - Natalee Teal * Raquel Diaz - Sancha Suero * Brandi Rhodes - India Devine * Rebecca Quin - Neve MacGuinness * Pamela Martinez - Paca Villalobos * Jessica Cricks - Maxine Havok * Kristal Marshall - Taraji Gardiner * Ashley Fliehr - Marigold Cage * Ashley Massaro - Lorie Hogarth * Ivelisse Velez - Melisa Cardona * Kendra Smith - Steph Kelsey * Kimberly Lynn Bacon - Leola Fishman * April L Hernandez - Gema Mochata * Alexis Kaufman - Ginnifer Nash * Jackie Gayda - Tori Grant * Carmella DeCesare - Bree Free CyTek * Morgan Freeman - Keith Cabot * Patricia Arquette - Ginger Greenbaum * Jason Alexander - Art Vandelay * Birgitte Hjort Sørensen - Yvonne Sørensen * Brigitte Nielsen - Elin Rasmussen * Sofia Boutella - Yasmine Dahl * Nargis Fakhri - Shreya Silverstein * Melina Kanakaredes - Koralia Megalos * Maria Sharapova - Yulia Zolnerowich * Nichole Alexandra Shipley - Azura Towner Other Business Owners, Socialites and Their Direct Staff * Kristen Bell - Arlette Bouchard * Larry Miller - Pierre Gaudet * Jason Reso - Henry Dawkins * Rich Franklin - Quinn Salinger * Mary Steenburgen - Vervana Spiro * Lauren Cohan - Isabella Winthrop * Rachel Nichols - Ruby Edison * Sienna Miller - Lily Gardner * Chow Yun Fat - Duke Noi * Kirsten Dunst - Meredith St. Claire * Wayne Knight - Ned Williams * Ellen DeGeneres - Mimi Williams * Christopher Meloni - Mario Leone * Marisa Tomei - Stacey Leone * Lori Loughlin - Shelly Prescott * Lana Parrilla - Carla De Anna * Alec Baldwin - Kevin Vaughn * Brooke Shields - Linda Dawin * Denise Richards - Minerva Romanoff * Jessica Szohr - Chantel Wilford * Pierce Brosnan - Lykaon Spiro * Maria Menounos - Xenia Stavros * Tcheky Karyo - Cyril Christophe * Karen Jarrett - Kristin Colt * Parminder Nagra - Avani Misra * Dixie Carter - Liz Scaletta * Matt Smith - Burton Stanfield * Michelle Keegan - Shanna Stanfield * Chelsea Peretti - Katarina Tomin * Nina Davuluri - Arya Kashi * Juliette Marquis - Juliette Maruska * Candace Brown - Sheridan Thacker * Natasha Leggero - Felicia Silvermane * Paula Rivera - Jo Carrera * Tiffani Thiessen - Amanda Hendricks * Laura Allen - Julianna Hendricks * Kris Jenner - Chris Corrigan * Khloé Kardashian - Chloe Corrigan * Kourtney Kardashian - Courtney Corrigan * Melanie Brown - Victoria Bunton * Merle Dandridge - Nyarai Sato * Robyn Lively - Tora Ahlström * Lori Lively - Stina Ahlström * Star Nine - Francine Mynatt * John Stamos - Pierce Rivers * Candace Cameron - Dyan Acker * Ginger Gonzaga - Nicolasa Solos * Mia Koning - Edie Jenko * Holly Marie Combs - Thyra Oliversen * Lisa Vidal - Kendra Templeton * Josh Hartnett - Presley Kegan * Gugu Mbatha-Raw - Makayla Kegan * Steve Carell - Grayson Bancroft * Virginia Madsen - Haley Bancroft * Elle MacPherson - Adelaide Kendrick * Marie Henein - Shula Darzi * Laura Bailey - Hazel Boyce * Jessica Rakoczy - Wenona Tegan * Bella Thorne - Jemma Caulfield * Wendy Williams - Nicola Treloar Fashion Industry * Natalia Anderle - Calixta Teodoro * Na Ri - Yoon Suk * Geri Halliwell - Amelia DuGalle * Holly Valance - Michelle Foster * Liliana Queiroz - Adina Kapel * Charlize Theron - Devon Von Krieger * Olivia Wilde - Lacey Finnegan * Barbara Blank - Evelyn Mero * Rosie Huntington-Whiteley - Meaghan Mason * Nicholas Campbell - Marc Landry * Melissa Reign - Victoria Mercado * Darren Criss - Steve Furlong * Heidi Klum - Hilda Krum * Cat Deeley - Nova * Gong Li - Hyo-Sook Kim * Kathy Ireland - Madam DuBose * Lacey Chabert - Clarisse Faucher * Margo Harshman - Janey Tapper * Julian Sands - Silvio Cesaro * Alessandra Ambrosio - Claudia Santiago * Mo Collins - Marnie Fitzroy * Tess Daly - Danika Faulkner * Daniel Dae Kim - Ki-Sang Han * Carly Rae Jepsen - Kyriake Antzas * Rose Byrne - Melanie Adler * Lee-Anne Liebenberg - Maggey Styrdom * Paige Butcher - Reanna Peacock * Julia Voth - Eysa Howse * Natalia Sokolova - Nata Fitzgerald * Elisa Donovan - Verena Gott * Miranda Kerr - Delfina Rao * Daniela Peštová - Madlenka Cabot * Melissa Riso - Ema Alduino * Vedette Lim - Adelia Choe * Kendall Jenner - Lorelei Renner Actors * Emanuelle Chriqui - Irina Popov * Michelle Pfeiffer - Annette Landry * Kaylee DeFer - Kayla LeFer * Julia Roberts - Judy Robertson * Cameron Diaz - Cammie Domingo * Tyra Banks - Tonya Cash * Megan Fox - Megan Wolff * Kelly Hu - Kayley Wu * Jessica Alba - Jessica Alfa * Angelina Jolie - Angel Jenly * Kate Beckinsale - Kathy Beckinstaff * Jamie Pressley - Jordan Tressly * Kristen Stewart - Christine Huart * Ali Landry - Ally Landers * Hayden Panittiere - Hayden Carriere * Jennifer Love Hewitt - Jennifer Lone Fluit * Terri Hatcher - Mary Thatcher * Selma Hayek - Thelma Hait * Reece Witherspoon - Maryse Brigadoon * Brooke Adams - April Moon * Dania Ramirez - Elize Santana * Anna Faris - Hope Rutherford * Carrie-Anne Moss - Mary-Ann Ross * Lexa Doig - Mika Toig * Tawny Cypress - Shauny Cirrus * Sienna Guillory - Sierra Galbany * Margot Robbie - Christa Freeze * Debby Ryan - Daisy LeFer * KaDee Strickland - Jody Bisette * Zachary Levi - Xander Revi * David Lyons - Daniel Ryans * Patrick Stewart - Peter Stuart * Eric Roberts - Derek Robertson * Zachary Quinto - Cole Denning * Jason Lee - James Law * Jonathan Tucker - Alan Forsythe * Shin Koyamada - Koji Tanaka * Keeley Hawes - Kelly Dawes * Kyle Richards - Kyla Carriere * Anna Friel - Lalla Davison * Alexis Dziena - April Cade * Alicia Silverstone - Celinda Southers * Dina Meyer - Wanda Seaver * Dianne Perry - Ryleigh Padmore Music Industry * Olivia Munn - Lindsay Yari * Katherine Jenkins - Karen Wilkins * Stacy Ferguson - Meg Spencer * Tattiawna Jones - Marina Halftown * Justine Ezarik - Miriam Ryder * Rachel Tietz - Miranda Hathaway * Kimberly Caldwell - Clarity Belle * Tessanne Chin - Nuo-Ru Higgins * Kylie Minogue - Carolina Cloud * Dannii Minogue - Molina Cloud Media Production * Michael Bay - Nigel May * Adrian Grenier - Marco Cidela * Kathy Griffin - Betty Groener * Andrea Parker - Jenna Cavanaugh * James Cameron - Jack Cowell * David Duchovny - Lenox Wilford * Anita Barone - Niki Harper * Tara Reid - Shannon Andrews * Tea Leoni - Melanie Barr * Kristen Hager - Shirley Wick * Emily Mortimer - Bunny Lawrence * Sheryl Crow - Meryl McAdams * Tim Roth - Gerard McAdams * Sasha Barrese - Delia Burton * Callie Thorne - Zabel Darbinian * Christie Brinkley - Katelyn Kinloch * Kate Micucci - Mary Jane Wilson * Hamish Linklater - Rex Dino * Hadeel Sittu - Farrah Handal Journalists and Staff * Stephen Colbert - Steven Holbert * Penelope Cruz - Martina Aguilar * Charisma Carpenter - Tamsyn Marshall * Russell Peters - Arun Chopra * Brea Grant - Wendy Hayes * Malika Dudley - Malika Davies * Eve Torres - Chita Francisco * Charlene Amoia - Charlotte Lune * Dane Cook - Clair Romain * Claire Danes - Gina Larson * Carmen Electra - Carla Sparks * Kim Kardashian - Kim Corrigan * Wes Bentley - Peter Clark * Tina Fey - Mora Appleton * Lindsay Price - Sunny Pierce * Nancy Grace - Nelly Race * Erin Burnett - Serena Hamm * Fran Drescher - Odelia Barsky * Heather Graham - Odette Glover * Eriko Tamura - Sakura Ashikage * Carly Foulkes - Claire Cook * Darby Stanchfield - MacKenzie Carlson * Tamlyn Tomita - Natsuko Nakamura * Helen Hunt - Sharon Camden * Julie Chen - Sherri Bao * Emma Willis - Cassandra Hasselback * Brandon Routh - Sancho Espinoza * Megyn Kelly - Laury Wallis * Angela Fong - Jun Ming * Emily Vancamp - Marly Collado * Gina Hiraizumi - Theresa Izume * Jennifer Farley - Lucila Barsky * Nene Leakes - Dawna Bramble * Michelle Malkin - Eddy Kelly * Ashley Jenkins - Romey Harlan * Cody Horn - Suzette Travers * Monica Lewinsky - Rebecca Horne * Rene Russo - Christina Ramona * Candîce Hillebrand - Dominique Raynor * Meghan Markle - Vanessa Graydon Political Figures * John Slattery - Cyrus Vanholt * Wes Studi - Alejandro Guzman * Maria Canals-Barrera - Teresa Guzman * Natalie Martinez - Lola Guzman * Alfred Molina - Robert Warner * Lin Chi-Ling - Zhen Tu * Ralph Fiennes - Arthur Gladstone * Elizabeth Hurley - Julianne Gladstone * Emma Watson - Brianna Gladstone * Eve Myles - Paula Tate * Carrie Preston - Lisa Miles * Catherine Middleton - Virginia Cassidy * Jon Stewart - Adam Bishop * Famke Janssen - Laura Bishop * Kat Dennings - Natalie Bishop * Neve Campbell - Sage Pearson * Sammo Hung - Jinkun Song * Cate Blanchett - Blythe Harris * Russell Crowe - Ralph Harris * Alex Kingston - Margaret Baynes * Julia Louis-Dreyfus - Selena Shepperd * Diana Krall - Johanna Raske * Gretchen Carlson - Raquel Chapman * Lou Diamond Phillips - Vicente Allende * Laura Harring - Luisa Allende * Kimberly Dos Ramos - Mercedes Allende * Nancy Robertson - Wanda Rymes * Samuel L Jackson - Caiden Nyaga * Barbara Hershey - Winona Nyaga * Katey Segal - Roxanne Wiscott * Harris Faulkner - Elsa Mann * Juju Chang - Lucile Lee * Claudia Kim - Kayden Lee * Lauren Stamile - Zoe Kingston * Giselle Blondet - Francisca Ibarra * Riley Steele - Miley Irons * Laura Linney - Teressa Kaufman * China Chow - Arizona Chou * Madhuri Dixit-Nene - Anita Kaur * Lin Shaye - Emerald Sears * Jim Caviezel - Jonathan Black * Sean Connery - George Sears Royalty, Nobility and Staff * Gergana Kochanova - Tatiana Dachev * Slavena Vatova - Roza Dachev * Claudia Schiffer - Severina Rheingen II * Erin Richards - Franziska Rheingen * Valerie Wyndham - Gratia Rheingen * Lynn Collins - Astrid Somers * Natascha Ragosina - Dominika Chernov * Bérénice Marlohe - Victoire Glaisyer * Helen Mirren - Victoria Archer * Jim Sturgess - Edward Archer * Meryl Davis - Ceara Archer * Nicola Bryant - Breanne Waterman * Ingrid Oliver - Deanna Beake * Gianna Jun - Gu Song Hye * Alyson Hannigan - Alina Rheingen * Bobby Cannavale - Arturo Murtas * Elizabeth Debicki - Pola Murtas * Jillian Harris - Kelsie Haynes Legal * John Simm - Paul Terrell * Rashida Jones - Lucy Hudson * Sam Witwer - George Walker * Nicki Clyne - Nicole Walker * Michaela McManus - Cynthia Garrett * Tom Cavanaugh - Preston Schulman * Elaine Chao - Troina Minh * Victoria Smurfit - Betty Hull * Lynn Toler - Mona Lisa Gambini * Heather Dubrow - Brandi-Lynn Walsh * Stacey Dash - Delta Meadows * Katie Pavlich - Kassandra Christophers * Katie Aselton - Bryce Maddox Sports, Dance and Fitness * Kofi Kingston - Kwami * Leonard Roberts - Bennett Shaw * Sarah Carter - Erin Crawford * Anna Trebunskaya - Ginger Cladwell * Sarah Wright - Lauren Powell * Anna Kournikova - Anna Karakova * Sprague Grayden - Helena Levendakis * Mandy Musgrave - Heather Cameron * Lizzy Caplan - Sam McQueen * Heather Hemmens - Tara Segura * Cheryl Cole - Belle Vole * Britney Spears - Shelly Zimmerman * Azita Ghanizada - Natalie Chaput * Garcelle Beauvais - Trini Thompson * Bryan Danielson - Dextin Slaughter * Cheryl Burke - Marcia Ray * Mircea Monroe - Angeline Brightman * Gabrielle Anwar - Kaveri Patil * Scott Caan - Philip McGann * Leven Rambin - Leven Kinloch * Ronda Rousey - Helga Nichols * Trisa Laughlin - Shannon Zimmerman * Carrie Underwood - Alundra Bancroft * Alecia Moore - Sidney Ruskin * Alicia Cook - Constance Woolridge * Elizabeth Grant - Lennie Teel * Ariana Grande - Nina Nixon * Kelly Clarkson - Bailey Guarini * Madonna Ciccone - Miriam Pfeiffer * Jessica Green - Ramona Wolff * Ashley Williams - Aoife Kavanaugh * Holly Sonders - Gwendolyn Lucas * Allison Hagendorf - Lea Kasun Artists, Art Producers and Museum Staff * Keith David - Henry Robertson * Natalie Portman - Anne Grinberg * Kate Walsh - Kendall Novak * Lindsay Sloane - Rachel Hunt * Maggie Lawson - Lena Jameson * Catherine Mary Stewart - Cherrie Nichols * Chase Masterson - Kimberly Alexander * Kerry Bishé - Velma Kent * Jamie Lee Curis - Edwige Michaud * Sandra Bullock - Ryan Graham * Jami Gertz - Allison Goodman * Mariah Carey - Brenda González * Marisa Quinn - Keri Platt * Rita Wilson - Cordelia Bishop * Anastasia Griffith - Rosemary Piper * Michelle Langstone - Tatum Brewster * Emma Bunton - Melanie Beckham * Simone Kessell - Cheri Mondy * JK Rowling - Lavender Granger Food Industry * Kristen Bell - Arlette Bouchard * Vanessa Lengies - Kissy Stevens * Joan Chen - Ling Yen * Tzi Ma - Roger Yen * Hyori Lee - Brooke Li * Aaron Johnson - Mark Bomer * Judy Jiao - Mei Xu * Annie Ilonzeh - Gwen Welch * Jerry Ferrara - Pete Ferrara * Emmanuelle Beart - Rosette DuBois * Caroline Rhea - Margot Jacques * Hannah Simone - Nadine Sims * Betty Nguyen - Thuy Vu * He Saifei - Sun Ming * Tricia O'Kelley - Tricia Graves * Michelle Hurd - Casey Marx * Genelle Williams - Lida Wilkins * Nigella Lawson - Cece Ramsey * Chrisopher Walken - Cornelius Holmes * Amanda Peet - Tami-Lynn Walsh * Christine Nguyen - Aura Nguyen * Julie Pinson - Misty Wilcott * Gabrielle Miller - Lacy Elder * Tara Spencer-Nairn - Karen Polk * Gillian Jacobs - Moon Shoemaker * Aaron Eckhart - Bob Cale * Raquel Welch - Jane Holmes * Denise van Outen - Denise Gillibrand * Sally Bretton - Kaylin Allard * Nguyen Cao Ky Duyen - Hong Vu * Eva Herzigová - Monika Sykora * Roma Downey - Biddy O'Hannegan * Jessica Parker Kennedy - Shevon Teague * Gwen Stefani - Rain Abrams * Tania Gunadi - Eka Susanto * Teresa Cheung - Min Chu * Melanie Chisholm - Emma Brown * Carla Bruni - Marzia Selmone * Cristin Milioti - Cornelia Selmone * Cynthia Gouw - Corinna Wei * Robert Knepper - Tryfon Metaxas * Jessica Stroup - Lula McPherson * Alyssa Diaz - Lupita Aqua * Nadia Bjorlin - Fawn Carlson * Katelyn Pippy - Taylor-Lynn Jervis * Julie Andrews - Lamia Reich Clothing Store/Boutique Staff * Jo Joyner - Lynda Crosbie * Zooey Deschanel - Tamera Flick * Leslie Bibb - Lexa Balfour * Mandy Moore - Wanda Beck * Drew Sidora - Hilda Jones * Sandra Echeverria - Carla Gomez * Emilie de Ravin - Franie Motek * Busy Phillips - Marie Russo * Elisha Cuthbert - Trina Goldworth * Spencer Locke - Jeri Heike * Katie Leclerc - Tia Walters * Angela Sun - Bree Ming * Demi Lovato - Rylee McAdams * Sophie Winkleman - Annie Sebastian * Gabby Logan - Victoria Montgomery * Delta Goodrem - Helena Harris * LuAnn de Lesseps - Lulu Colbert * Hayley Kiyoko - Fuyuki Marsden * Megan Hilty - Laurel Lynn * Keri Hilton - Liane Boston * Kristin Cavallari - Anneka Brewer * Eva Kaili - Nana Katsaros * Asia DeMarcos - Lanie Drago * Nicole DeBoer - Doris Jefferson * Troian Bellisario - Spirit Paternoster * Colleen Porch - Lizzie Thorburn * Anna Camp - Opal Bagley * Meg Turney - Hailee Haddon * Mandy Moore - Alannah Rakes * Andrea Tantaros - Natasa Raptis Cleaning and Gardening Staff * Maria Teresa Francville - Allegra Bianci * Evelina Papantoniou - Talieya Antzas * Alexandra Rosenfeld - Monique Garnier * Peyton List - Jennifer Sleet * Emily Rose - Courtney Valance * Danielle Panabaker - Emma Isaac * Cindy Chiu - Janet Wu * Lea Salonga - Diwata Quezon * Linda Fiorentino - Aglaia Suvari * Tracy Lynn Cruz - Caryn Speight * Angela Alvarado - Nereida Cuéllar * Liza J Bennett - Lindy Harmon * Meghan Ory - Sara Vogel Medical * Mina Olivera - Alana Herrera * Vida Guerra - Patricia Alverez * Crystal Hunt - Wendy Pearson * Julianna Margulies - Joanna Hathaway * Liv Tyler - Becky Newman * Eva Longoria - Lucinda Redding * Jessica Napier - Nadia Prince * Zhao Wei - Xu Xun * Brendan Fehr - Jay Bolton * Hugh Grant - Simon Kent * Danica Patrick - Joyce Vole * Jodi Lyn O'Keefe - Terra Jameson * Joey Wong - Lillian Kai * Rosie Perez - Paulina Ruiz * Miho Nakayama - Madoka Pine * Anel Lopez - Annabel Lopez * Kate Moss - Connie Lansing * Edie Falco - Louise Nicholson * Aubrey Plaza - Titania Versace * Vanessa Lachey - Vanessa Villaneuva * Helen McCrory - Ellen McGavin * Laura Soltis - Lauren Benson * Amanda Setton - Ora Bousaid * Mackenzie Rosman - Libbie Jarrett * Jimmy Smits - Rufino Herrera * Dana Delany - Honey Herrera * Nelly Furtado - Telma Herrera * Zulay Henao - Reyna Singh * Abhishek Bachchan - Rakesh Singh * Lisa Kennedy Montgomery - Pamelia Francis * Michaela Conlin - Xiu-Yi Decker * Aliyah O'Brien - Karin Wehner * Debra Jo Rupp - Cella Ma * Musetta Vander - Nadja Tolkien * Courtney Henggeler - Jasmin Tolkien * Sarah Greene - Shana Bonher * Melissa Benoist - Gwenneth Rhydderch Private Security, Mercenaries and Vigilantes * Jeri Ryan - Jan Armstrong * Marisol Nichols - Sonya Michaels * Lauren Vélez - Rina Sutton * Beth Riesgraf - Whitney Boyler * Melina Perez - Carmen Sanchez * Lauren Sanchez - Elena Flores * Danny Trejo - Ricardo Romero * Alberto Rodríguez - Pedro Ramos * Faune Chambers - Cyan Sayre * Elizabeth Carolan - Serafina Jawolski * Lauren Williams - Bridget Williamson * Ashley Simmons - June Phelps * Sarah Stock - Felipa Leroy * Lisa Marie Veron - Ferah Kartal * Katarina Waters - Petra Wolf * Michelle Forbes - Jeridine Jackson * Celina Jade - Bella Wei * Hugh Dillon - Wolfe Parish * Jessica Chastain - Abigail Lockheed * Shannon Spruill - Carina Kerper * Michelle McCool - Charlotte Brownlow * Sitara Hewitt - Samira Rizvi * Katrina Law - Mai Traviss * Vanessa Ray - Edit Drake * Leati Anoa'i - Maleko Saluni * Molly Sims - Hanna Hochberg * Claudia Black - Alice Gates * Alexis Davis - Nyna Vix * Hayley McFarland - Alberta Marko * Lucia Rijker - Elnez Neven * Kimberly Estrada - Blanca Gunn * Raquel Pa Aluhi - Keke Akamu * Holly Holm - Roxy Burns * Jessica Eye - Katie Reno * Avril Lavigne - Celestine Descoteaux * Daniela Ruah - Marina Basurto * Mercedes Masöhn - Isabelle Strand * Kristen Rakes - Scarlet Hill * Jessie O'Donohue - Siri Vinter * Becky O'Donohue - Rika Vinter * Lesley Wolff - Ophilia Lockett * Laila Ali - Gaia Rhodes * Hope Solo - Starla Whitmore * Genesis Rodriguez - Rosita Marino * Priyanka Chopra - Shanti Nagarkar * Antje Traue - Meike Dressler * Anjelah Johnson - Dee Lockwood Criminals * Justin Hartley - Eliot Baker * Drew Barrymore - Beth D'Onofrio * Sean Maher - Stan Criswell * Alice Eve - Kira Chase * Rebecca Romjin - Rosabella Tacchi * Kate Winslet - Freya Downy * Natasha Henstridge - Ania Krupin * Suk-Hwan Ahn - Won Moon * Min-Soo Jo - Gianna Moon * Irene Choi - Su-Lee Moon * Natalia Forrest - Saeko Oshiro * Asa Akira - Yuki Oshiro * Jessica Kresa - Ivy Copperhead * James Corden - Alfie Dixon * Kelly MacDonald - Isla Dixon * Christine Teigen - Sasithorn Cobb * Thanayong Wongtrakul - Thaksin Suchart * Erin Haas - Charlotte Nuremberg * Warattha Imraporn - Sunan Leekpai * Charattha Imraporn - Kanya Leekpai * Phoebe Tonkin - Robyn Ryers * Yanin Vismitananda - Lawan Borirak * Victoria Beckham - Geri Chisholm * Farrah Abraham - Cela Stark * Gisele Bündchen - Catarina Serafim * Danai Gurira - Kudzy Mugaro * Regan Pasternak - Suzanne Cartwright * Lauren Holtkamp - Hollis Thorn * Lauren Hashian - Eveline Roscoe * Vickie Guerrero - Arcelia Casales * Angela Bassett - Kagiso Sarr * Pamela David - Eliana Fernández * Toby Leonard Moore - Denton Steward * Nikolai Nikolaeff - Rodion Sokolov * Vondie Curtis-Hall - Jerrold Lum * Lina So - Lynna Sung * Monica Bellucci - Celestina Bergamaschi * Charlotte Ross - Sharyl Smoke * Mandell Maughan - Mare Horvat * Behati Prinsloo - Tuilika Beukes * Eloise Mumford - Franka Schulz * Laura Spencer - Gertie Tressler Financial Sector * Hally Berry - Gail Lynd * Lauren Graham - Rue Garden * Ellen Wong - Valarie Soch * Hazel D'Jan - Rolonda Ramirez * Katherine LaNasa - Sofia Leone * Robert DeNiro - Anthony Mero * Laura Benanti - Lona Quinn * Julia Ormond - Melania Braga * Vanessa Marano - Diosa Braga * Laura Marano - Dorita Braga * Ken Marino - Rusty Steele * Dustin Diamond - Gunter Papke * Virginia Kull - Lorena Kloet * Molly Parker - Emmy Irvin * John Cena - Dominic Kasun * Tamara Ecclestone - Norah Wolff * Anthony Ruivivar - Macario Bautista * Whitney Cummings - Kassidy Pound Real Estate, Hotels, Resorts and Architecture * Jamie-Lynn Sigler - Jillian Skye * Amy Yasbeck - Dawn Flipspatrick * Cara Buono - Ally Young * Bridget Moynahan - Carey Daniels * Diane Parish - Harmony Niles * Christa Miller - Jordan Noyce * Patricia Heaton - Megan Fairchild * Madeleine Stowe - Aurelia Marchetti * Cecily Strong - Charity Blythe * Cerina Vincent - Cosima Mondo * Kimberly Guilfoyle - Donna Davin * Paula Rivera - Jo Carrera * Tomiko - Hanako Kinley * Davina McCall - Veronica Whittle * Nikki SooHoo - Ping Lin * Kelen Coleman - Melany Parsons * Mandy Leon - Isadora Sempers * Jessica Nigri - Arlene Moors * Chloe Dykstra - Celia Bowman * Idina Menzel - Orli Mencher * LeeAnna Vamp - Silvia Nejem Travel and Transportation * Maria Bello - Georgia Rivers * Rosario Dawson - Zana Tombs * Ashley Greene - Polly Sparrow * Cathy Shim - Donna Peng * Erin Karpluk - Gretchen Fox * Donna Murphy - Olga Scholvo * Mirko Filipovic - Neven Stolar * Tish Cyrus - Nolene Jarrett * Alexandra Daddario - Eldora Albertson * Chyler Leigh - Billie Keaton * Sandra Vergara - Maxima Salazar * Rachel Boston - Avril Tyrrell * Patricia Ja Lee - Tawny Choi * Reiko Takashima - Misaki Kurosawa * Nuno Lopes - Marcelo Ventura * Brian Van Holt - Willy Blake * Claudio Castagnoli - Marius Burkhalter Secretaries, Personal Assistants and Receptionists * Smith Cho - Marla Tong * Lisa McAllister - Alene Hatfield * Cybill Shepperd - Dorothy Mero * Courtney Ford - Kaylen Leeds * Lindy Booth - Cala Dumont * Alison Haislip - Joey Ford * Ona Grauer - Seraphina Wiegard * Jane Fonda - Elizabeth Reardon * Jessica de Gouw - Andrea Stills * Rena Sofer - Celinda Carlyle * Emily Rios - Tomasa Arreola * Angie Harmon - Jaime Pascal * Angelica Bridges - Gabby Newborn * Melissa Ordway - Leona Myers * Susan Sullivan - Holland Paddington * Emily Perkins - Millie Braywood * Lauren Miller - Grace Beesly * Alyson Stoner - Nora Reardon * Jennifer Lawrence - Shayla Deikun * Alexandra Krosney - Tarina Samson * Andie MacDowell - Swanhilda Swerder * Karlee Perez - Yin Bustos * Kelly Frye - Nola Keegan * Holly Robinson Peete - Sharona Huxley * Gina Rodriguez - Nuria Rivero * Mary Elizabeth Ellis - Thankful Evered Technical Specialists * Ryan Gosling - Vincent Palmer * Rachael Taylor - Reilly Thorpe * Lake Bell - Autumn Eccleston * Katie Linendoll - Maegan Honeysett * Ciara Hanna - Mia Granville * Christina Masterson - Gia Benbow High School Teachers and Students * Maggie Grace - Alyson Winters * Bridgit Mendler - Becky Newborn * Susanna Thompson - Madeline Howard * Victoria Coren - Adene Glanville * Hailee Steinfeld - Paris Sudworth * Daisy Ridley - Rayna Vincent * Nikesha Patel - Shila Nagar Unemployed * Kate Todd - Lotte Ritter * Jane Seymour - Kerrie Flick * Heather Locklear - Cecily Vaughn * Valerie Bertinelli - Judith Vole * Nicky Whelan - Letea Waterson * Cobie Smulders - Coleen Eaton * Rebecca Chan - Qiao Lan * Gillian Anderson - Nance Peddleburg * Kari Wuhrer - Mary Monroe * Donna Mills - Barbara Conway * Andrey Landers - Impi Heino * Lucy Griffiths - Jenny Davison * Christian Serratos - Mariana Campos * Leslie Hope - Cat Deauxma * Melanie Paxson - Kendal Sudworth * Bristol Palin - Emily Brant Retail * Lisa Ann Walter - Elizabeth Chun * Alison Pill - Drea Atkins * Elisabeth Hasselback - Berniece Gorbold * Donnie Yen - Marcus Wong * Roxanne McKee - Rose Wagner Stagecraft * Serinda Swan - Zara Calderon * Ann Curry - Meilin Alvarez * Katie McGrath - Maeve McAlister * Sanaa Lathan - Rayen Rose * Rebecca Rittenhouse - Sabella Comstock * Erin Krakow - Phyliss Martel Civilians * Lindsey McKeon - Justine Lake * Sam Huntington - Aaron Ross * Todd Lowe - Melard Jennings * Julia Stiles - Paige Nichols * Mini Andén - Karina Wiese * Dawn Olivieri - Lydia Talent * Jason Bateman - Albert Holmes * Kari Matchett - Sarah Holmes * Geena Davis - Beverly Flipspatrick * Mamie Gummer - Sabrina Gilmore * January Jones - Nancy Martin * Anne Hathaway - Kimberly Cook * Kate Hudson - Brenda Fletcher * Alison Brie - Carolyn Wright * Sunny Doench - Kendra Cress * Elisabeth Shue - Julia Wick * Abby Elliott - Thelma Mazza * Rachael Ray - Jean Tyler * Kali Hawk - Kali Sparrow * Paul Scheer - Robert Hauser * Hugh Laurie - Edgar Dockery * Robin Wright - Marion Mero * Marnette Patterson - Kiki Areleous * Joanne Kelly - Myka Wellens * Dolph Lundgren - Tomi Heino * Eva Amurri - Dinah Leone * Adele Adkins - Holly Cohen * Jennifer Spence - Narelle Kurosawa * Dulé Hill - Wesley Clinton * Sydney Tamiia Poitier - Sydney Peron * Melissa McCarthy - Cathy Samusevich * Laurie Holden - Sidney Prust * Amelia Heinle - Penny Weinberg * Olivia Williams - Constantina Autumn * Alexa Davalos - Aeona Winter * Mark McKinney - Bob Fairchild * Melanie Merkosky - Kaitlin Fairchild * Kelly Chambers - Livia North * Eloise DeJoria - Dove Summers * Tracey Heggins - Rebekah Palmer * Judith Shekoni - Khloe Tollemache Non-Canon * Derren Brown - Darren Le Braun * Anne Hathaway - DiAnne Hawthorne * Denise Richards - Debbie Richardson * Beth Behr - Beth Behrlin Uncast * Sneakers * Sung Hae Park * Lindsay Brennan Animals * Algernon * Fresca * Kira and Cagalli * Mr. Beauregard * Shadow * Socks Category:Special Pages